


A Son Family Christmas

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Drunk confessions, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight, Teasing, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor gochi, minor hanvi, minor k18, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: The Son family are having a Christmas dinner with family and friends.
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	A Son Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Probably went overboard with the fluff but screw it!

~December 24th; Age 783~

It was Christmas Eve on Mt. Paozu.

A fresh sheet of white snow covered the eastern mountain, sparking in the clear moonlight.

Mt. Paozu was pitch-dark, except for the lights that came from a small cottage deep in the woods.

This was the home of Earth’s greatest hero: Son Goku.

However, even today, the Super Saiyan from Earth was engaged in an epic one-on-one battle.

Only one of them would emerge victorious!

“You’re going down, Dad!”

“Gotta be better than that to beat me, Goten!”

An epic _snowball_ battle with his younger son. The two Son men were glowing a golden-yellow, blitzing through the sky above their front yard, their playful laughter echoing through the mountains. They appeared like two golden missiles trying to hit each other with a volley of snowballs.

Goten swooped down and picked up an enormous mound of snow and launched it at his father. Smirking, the sixteen year old pumped his fists thinking he had finally won. But the snowball never reached its target and fell harmlessly to the ground!

“No way!” Goten said, realizing his father’s plan but it was already too late.

Goku used a tricky Instant Transmission maneuver to get behind Goten and finally gain the advantage. He started barragging his son with an onslaught of seemingly never ending snow! Goten couldn’t even defend himself!

“Say you give up!” Goku confidently cried and continued pelting the teenaged Super Saiyan.

Goten smirked, covering his face with his arms while he slowly closed the distance between them. “Never!”

Just as Goku was about to deliver the finishing blow, the disapproving voice of his wife broke his concentration. “Goku! Just what do you think you’re doing?!”

Both Son men stopped their fight, and in unison looked down to see Chi-Chi frowning up at them.

“Busted.”

“Ah crap…”

The Son matriarch wore her holiday apron, her hands firmly on her hips. He knew that look anywhere. She was mad!

“Umm, n-nothing honey! Just killing some time until Krillin gets here!” Goku said, hoping that would convince her.

“You’re supposed to be helping cook! The party is starting soon!”

Goku powered down to normal as he floated back down to the ground with a grin. “Aw, I’m sorry Chi-Chi! It’s just that you know how I’m not good with all those appliances! I figured you’d be better off with me outta the way!”

Put Goku in front of an open fire in the outdoors, and he could cook almost anything. But using a stove or oven or mixing all different things together was not really his forte to say the least. That was his wife’s specialty.

Chi-Chi stared back at him, almost ready to throw a snowball of her own at him, but she didn’t want to start a war she couldn’t finish. But like always, she melted when he gave her that usual grin. “Oh fine, you big lug,” she said giggling. “You can be my official taste tester. Just come inside, please.”

“Great! Thanks, honey!” Goku grinned, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed by. “Smells amazing in here already!”

Ch-Chi smiled to herself before turning back out to her son with furrowed brows, pointing up at him commandingly. “As for you, mister, you’d better get down here right now! Your girlfriend will be here shortly, and you need to look presentable! Not covered in snow!”

Goten gulped at his mother’s glare. “Y-Yes, Mom.” Following his father’s example, he powered down to normal and went inside, making sure to wipe off any excess snow first. He sighed and plopped on the couch next to little Pan.

Goten almost found himself blushing when he thought about his girlfriend coming. Marron always looked forward to Christmas. It was such a fun time for both of them, especially since they started going out. He glanced at the present beside him, praying that she liked what he got her.

“Hi, Uncle Goten! Didya beat Grandpa?!” Pan came up to him with her usual infectious grin.

He smiled down at her. Pan’s pure optimism always cheered him up. “We had to take a break, but trust me, I was winning!” That was a lie. Well, a half lie! He really was about to win!

Pan couldn’t help but giggle at that. “I wanna play! And we can look for Santa too!”

“Sure thing, squirt.”

Christmas time was the best!

It was the day everyone was looking forward to, but nobody was more excited than Son Pan.

Pan was four years old now, and could finally understand the concept of the holiday. As well as the magic and excitement behind waking up the next morning to find presents underneath the Christmas tree.

The toddler stared around at her grandparents’ fully decorated house in wide-eyed wonder. Garland wrapped around the railings and banisters; little models of Santa and reindeer on the countertops, a wreath on their front door, and so much more.

But what really had young Pan’s attention was the big, beautiful Christmas tree sitting in the foyer, filling the house with the strong but familiar scent of the forest. The tree was freshly cut down from Mt. Paozu-- a Son family tradition. It dwarfed little Pan by several feet, but she wasn’t scared. She loved it. Lush green branches were adorned with ornaments of all shapes and colors. Rainbow lights twinkled in mesmerizing fashion. High above her head, at the very top of the tree, sat a big, shining golden star -- a decoration she got to add herself.

Just as Pan was about to go sneaking around the house in hopes to find any hidden presents from Santa, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll gets it!!” Pan cried and scurried to the front door. Goten jumped up too, picking up his little niece so he could answer it himself. Pan pouted that she wasn’t the one to do it.

Upon opening the door; he was met with a brisk chill from the winter wind and more importantly, the smiling faces of his loving girlfriend and her parents.

Krillin and 18 were both carrying trays of food, while Marron tightly clutched a present wrapped up with a big green bow on top to her chest. Her smile seemed to double when she met Goten’s gaze.

“Hey, glad you guys could make it!” Goten greeted them.

“Thanks for having us!” Eighteen said to grinning, before turning to her daughter. “Looks like you were right, sweetie. He can clean himself up nicely.” The blonde woman shot a look to Goten and winked. When he and Marron first started dating, Eighteen liked to put up a ‘stone cold’ act to freak him out. She and Marron always got a kick out of watching him become all bashful and reserved, compared to the loudmouth he usually was. But soon she dropped it, admitting that she honestly did care for Goten a lot and always welcomed him with open arms from then on.

As Goen took their coats and hung them up, Marron looked around the decorated living room. Her eyes were sparkling! “Your mom really loves going all out, huh? It looks like a Christmas calendar in here!”

“Oh yeah. It’s her favorite holiday!”

“Everyone’s already here, right? Great to see ya, Goten. I swear you get taller and taller every time I see you.” Krillin was always family to Goku. The closest thing he ever had to a real brother. It only felt natural to invite them over for family dinner every year, even more so nowadays.

“O-Oh, thanks! Mom says I’ll end up taller than Dad sooner or later!”

Krillin laughed and patted his best friend’s son on the back. He was like an uncle to Goten, ever since he was little. When Goku died after Cell, Krillin made a promise to himself to be there for those two boys whenever he could. And even after Goku came back, he kept that promise.

“Now, behave you two!” Eighteen said to the young couple and went with Krillin to help with the others in the kitchen.

Both looked away, smiling in slight embarrassment, but felt at ease when it was just them two. Pan was there too, but she didn’t really count. The toddler was still preoccupied with the tree and looking for hidden presents anyway. After what seemed like forever of fruitless searching, Pan gave up. She puffed her cheeks out, frowning. “There’s nothing here!”

“Maybe your grandpa knows!” Marron said, hoping the little one took the hint. She wanted to give Goten her present in private!

Pan once again lit up, scurrying off to the kitchen. “Grandpa!! Grandpa!!”

Once Goten and Marron were finally alone, they could greet each other properly. He went up to her as she was admiring the tree, and gently grabbed her by the hand. She slightly blushed as she turned around, smiling lovingly up at him.

“Hey. Merry Christmas, Mar.”

“Merry Christmas, Goten.”

He loved the sound of her voice. It always sounded so soft and sweet. He looked her up and down and was like a gust of wind hit him in the face. Stunned, the teen just smiled at the blushing blonde in front of him. “ _Wow_. You look _great_.” He was at a loss for words. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

Marron wore a pretty purple party dress, with matching Christmas earrings, and black shoes. Her blonde hair was down and wavy. On her head was a little Santa hat. Had to be festive somehow, right?

“Well thank you.” She said, cutely twirling a strand of hair in her fingers while her heart was soaring on the inside from the compliment. “You look pretty handsome yourself there, big guy. You actually combed your hair for once!” Marron giggled, winking at him and playfully poked his chest.

“Well come on, have a seat. Dinner won’t be ready for a bit!” Goten pointed to the couch with his thumb from over his shoulder. He plopped down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Marron happily sat right next to him. Goten put an arm around the blushing blonde, leaning over to gently kiss her cheek making her blush even more! She eyed the present next to him, wondering what was inside. But really, she didn’t care what it was. The gift was from her Goten and that was what mattered.

They chatted for a bit, but both decided they should exchange gifts before Pan came back. This should just be between the two of them.

Goten took a deep breath, then took the gift from the table and handed it to her. “Here, babe. This is for you.”

A small, thin box crudely wrapped with yellow paper. She giggled at the attempt. Honestly it was adorable. Marron took off the paper, and saw a small gray box with a lid. Upon taking that off, the blonde’s jaw dropped. “Oh… Oh my _god_ , Goten, this is _beautiful._ ”

It was a gold necklace. In the center was an aquamarine gem. Her birthstone. Marron was turning sixteen this March. And just so happened to be the same color as her eyes. On the back had ‘MG’ engraved and she almost wanted to cry. She carefully held up in front of the living room mirror to see how it looked. This was the most wonderful present she had ever gotten. “This must have cost a fortune!”

“You’re worth every zeni, Mar. I couldn’t just _not_ get a present for my girl. And besides, I still had plenty of prize money left over from winning runner-up at the Junior Division from back then.” Goten said as he helped her put the necklace on. She did a giddy little spin in the mirror while admiring it, smiling wide as could be.

“It fits perfectly! This is… amazing. _You_ are amazing. Thank you, sweetheart.” She said in a mere whisper, leaning up to kiss him just for a moment. When she pulled back a moment later, still beaming, she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. “”I love you. So so much. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I sure am!” Goten joked and Marron playfully nudged him. But then softened into a tender gaze, running a hand gently through her hair. “I love you too."

Marron went and got her present from the couch. “Well, now it’s my turn. I.. really hope you like this…” She said and shyly handed him a small box wrapped in green paper, and a little tag that said ‘Love, Marron’ with a little heart. She was too cute.

“It’s from you, so I know I will!” He said and then tore at the paper like a kid would on Christmas morning.

Goten gasped. This was exactly what he wanted!!

It was a limited edition model figure of Piccolo from the 23rd World Tournament, from back in his evil days. Goten opened it and took the figure out right then and there, but it was easy to see how high quality the figure actually was, even down to the tiniest details.

He always loved the Tournament. The history, the fights themselves, the island, and even the merchandise. He had almost every figure of every Tournament finalist so far, and this was just one step closer to completing his collection! And most of all, Gohan and his dad would get a kick out of this! It would go right next to the figure of his dad he won in a sweepstakes last year!

Marron could just see the look of joy on the teen’s face as he admired it from every angle. But she had one more surprise for him.

“There’s a little something on the back of the box too~” Marron said, holding her hands behind her back. She couldn’t help but giggle when his eyes practically popped out of his head in sheer surprise. She was enjoying his reaction a little too much. “I was thinking… we could go together.

“N-No way!!” Goten practically shouted. “I don’t believe this!!” He took one look and instantly brought his girlfriend into a big hug, swinging her happily around. He leaned down and gave a quick happy kiss, leaving Marron swooning for a moment.

Two tickets to the Grand Opening of the Hall of Champions, a museum at the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was dedicated to every championship fight that took place on the main stage, dating back to the very first World Tournament. It sounded really awesome, he wanted to go ever since he heard it was being made a few years back!

Opening day was May 7th, 784. The day of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament.

He put it down on the end table next to the couch and turned back to his girlfriend. “Mar, this… this is incredible! How did you get this?!”

“Believe it or not, one of the big executive guys at the Tournament has a daughter who’s in my mom’s kindergarten class. The girl’s father came by one day when I was helping my mom out in some spare time, and when I told him how much my boyfriend loved the Tournament, he said he’d be happy to help me out! Even if you don’t enter, we should go check it out!”

“I’d love to! That is great, wow!” He grinned even bigger and took her hands in his. “Thank you so much. Really. I love it.”

“I know your birthday is next month, and I could’ve waited, but…” 

“No, this is great!” Goten said. Hearing how excited he was in his voice made Marron giggle. She had something else _special_ planned for his seventeenth birthday anyway.

Marron looked up when saw the familiar green leaf hanging from the bannister. A mistletoe. She knew what that meant. Not that she had any objections. She beamed, cheeks turning red with anticipation. She always found herself smiling around him. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Goten returned it with his own wide, toothy grin that could light up a room. Really it was just a coincidence, but the moment was too good. He gently held Marron’s waist to pull her closer.

“Well it’s tradition, so I don’t think I can refuse~” Marron draped her arm’s around Goten’s neck, leaning up onto her tiptoes for that special Christmas Eve moment she had waited all month for…

Their lips touched gently at first. Goten pushed deeper in the kiss, her soft lips tasting sweet from Marron’s signature strawberry lip balm. The blonde happily hummed further into the kiss, pushing back with equal force. It felt like time stood still for them, staying together for multiple seconds. They broke away from their intense kiss for short breaths of air, only to return to each other's lips right after, the heat of their feelings and emotion pouring out around them.  
It was perfect.

This whole moment was perfect.

* * *

Earlier…

Pan trotted into the kitchen to see what everyone else was up to. Gohan, 18, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Chi-Chi were hard at work making the final preparations. Goku was the official taste tester. And Krillin was the second official taste tester, since those two could never be serious around each other these days.

Goku spotted his granddaughter looking around and called her over. “Pssst… Panny…”

The toddler tilted her head curiously to the side and went over to him, smiling as wide as could be. “Hi, Grandpa! Do you know where the toys are!?”

Goku flashed one of his signature grins in response. He then put a finger to his mouth, still smiling, signaling the little one to be quiet. Pan covered her mouth to stop from giggling. Secrets were fun!

Pan blinked as Goku momentarily glanced to his wife to see if she was watching. Luckily, she was too preoccupied. When the coast was clear, he reached into his pockets.

“I don’t know about any toys, but I do got a present for ya.”

Pan’s eyes sparkled with wonder. “What?”

“Don’t tell Grandma, okay? It’s a secret…” Goku grinned mischievously as he pulled out a small bag of cookies. He had stolen a few when Chi-Chi wasn’t looking; the wait for the food combined with how good everything smelled was too much for him! Krillin just shook his head with a smile.

She happily took them from her grandpa and stuffed them all in her mouth in one bite. With her full cheeks puffed out, she grinned back at her grandpa and Goku returned it.

The toddler hugged Goku and smiled before trotting over the counter where Chi-Chi was cutting food and occasionally stirring something in a pot. Pan tugged on her dress lightly, peering up at her. “Grandma?”

“Yes sweetie?” Chi-Chi cooed, stopping what she was doing to face her darling granddaughter.

“Can I helps you?”

Gohan ruffled his daughter’s hair as he helped make a dish. “Pan, don’t bother Grandma when she’s cooking; we’re all working really hard on this meal for everyone. Why don’t you see what Marron and Uncle Goten are doing?” He felt bad, and spoke calmly to not upset his young daughter, but he knew more than anyone that Goten was better equipped to preoccupy her right now.

Pan frowned, looking sadly down at the floor. “Fine…”

“Oh hush, Gohan. Everything’s on schedule,” Chi-Chi replied, making her granddaughter smile again. “And of course you can help, Panny. You can help stir for me!”

Pan smiled again. She floated up and gently stirred the hotpot, happily singing a tune like she had heard her grandmother do in the past. “All the food is in this big bucket?” Chi-Chi nodded. After a bit, Pan came to the conclusion that as it turned out, this wasn’t nearly as fun as she thought. “How long does this take?”

“Should be all done in about thirty minutes.” Chi-Chi said, gently patting her head.

Pan’s mouth went into a small ‘o’ shape, trying to count how long that was on her fingers. It took her a bit to get to thirty. She frowned again. “That takes too long. This is boring!”

Goku and Krillin tried not to laugh as she floated back down to the wooden floor. Their wives shot them a quick look and they both turned away, innocently whistling like they didn’t make a sound. Two peas in a pod, those two. 18 and Chi-Chi just laughed.

Pan shrugged her shoulders, scurrying back to the living room to see if she could find her uncle.

“Uncle Goten!! Where are ya!!?” Pan called out to him. He always knew the best games to play, so if anyone could help her pass the time, it was him!

No answer.

Pan frowned. “Is he hidin’ from me? Aunt Marron is gone too!” She noticed the television was still on, and his phone sat on the couch. The present on the table was gone too. But no Uncle Goten. But then, she caught something out of the corner of her eye from the other side of the Christmas tree.

Pan tiptoed around the tree, when she finally saw them.

Goten and Marron were embracing each other, right in the middle of a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe.

In that moment, nothing else mattered to them except each other.

Until...

CLICK

“Great shot, man.”

The sound of a camera shuttering followed by the voice of Krillin broke the two teens out of their intimate moment. They both jumped back, cheeks flushed a rose color and still slightly out of breath said from said make out session.

Goten instantly frowned when he saw the culprit, and then just facepalmed with both hands. “You’re freakin’ kidding me…” He said under his breath.

Marron followed his line of sight to see Goku standing there, camera and photo in hand. Next to his father stood Krillin, also with a camera. One of those that instantly came out after taking the photo.

Both fathers had similar amused grins.

She should’ve expected this...

“Dad!! W-What are you _doing_?!” Marron practically shrieked. The blonde’s whole face went red from ear to ear, shoulders shaking. It was embarrassing enough that her parents were so lovey-dovey on a regular basis, but now, to make matters worse, she got caught in the middle of her most awaited special moment with her Goten of the holiday season!

“What does it look like? We’re capturing our children’s special Christmas moment!”

CLICK

Krillin got another picture at their flustered reactions. “But that one was just for fun.”

“Your mother will get a kick out of this!” Goku added, looking at the picture that had already developed and showing it to Krillin. “This will go great in her photo album!”

“Grandpa! What’s that leaf over Uncle Goten’s head? Why were him and Aunt Marron playing kissy-face?” Pan asked eagerly as she tugged on her pant leg. It looked like something she’d find on the ground before the snow came. She didn’t get why it was so special.

“It’s called a mistletoe, Pan. When two people get caught under it, they have to do that.”

“Misty Toe? That’s a dumb name!!” Pan broke into giggles again. “Uncle Goten is under a big toe!”

Eighteen came out to the living room, and spotted the cameras. “Mission accomplished, I see.”

“Huh?!” Marron sputtered.”You too?!” She had to get that photo!

“Oh, stop. You’re telling me you won’t want to look back on that moment ten years from now?” Eighteen replied.

Marron bit her lip. She got caught there. That was something she always wanted to remember and now she could.

“Yeah but it’s way too embarrassing having everyone around right in the middle of it!” Goten protested.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, smiling. “Oh fine, you win. Come on, boys. Back to the kitchen! Marron, can you help me out for a minute?”

Marron shrugged, lingering her gaze on Goten for a moment, mouthing ‘thank you’ as she went to the kitchen. Goten simply kept his smile on her.

Oh well. He figured a simple picture wouldn’t be that big of a deal. It really would be fun to look back on when they were married and had kids somewhere down the line.

Wait, what?!

“ _Me and Mar, married?”_ He shook off the thought before he started thinking about it too much, and turned on the PlayStation to keep his mind off of things. The familiar start up sound soothed his ears and he sat down to play. He let Pan play on his phone in the meantime.

“Hey Uncle Goten…?” Pan climbed up on the other side of the couch after getting bored of the phone game rather quickly.

“What’s up, squirt?”

“Is Santa Claus really comin’ tonight?”

“Definitely.” He grinned at her childlike innocence; it reminded Goten of himself at that age. “You gotta be asleep, though. He won’t come if you’re awake!”

“How does he know?”

Goten patted his niece’s head. “It’s ‘cause he’s magic, Panny.”

“Magic? Is that like how Grandma always knows when Grandpa does something bad?”

“Somethin’ like that.” Goten chuckled. For a four year old, Pan was much more aware of things than she let on.

Goten played for about fifteen minutes, when Marron returned to the living room. She was still gushing about her new necklace. She plopped down next to Goten, leaning against his arm.

Now that she was over the embarrassment of getting caught by her father and Goku, the blonde wanted to make up for lost time. She watched him play for a bit, and then turned to him with a sly smirk. “Bet I can beat you.”

“Yeah you probably can, cause you’re a big cheater.” Goten replied with a cheeky grin, not keeping his eyes off the screen.

“Hey! I am not a cheater!” Marron huffed, her bright blue eyes narrowing at him. “It’s not my fault that you just get so easily distracted!”

“That’s why it’s cheating! You always play dirty by kissing me right when I’m about to win!! Or the one time, you sat down on my lap and pulled your shirt down so I could get a peek! That’s not fair!” Goten said, blushing at the vivid memory.  
Okay, maybe that second part wasn’t so bad.

Goten normally would never say no to a kiss from his beautiful girlfriend, but she’d always steal the win while his mind was wandering somewhere else!

One time, Goten tried the same trick on her, but it didn’t quite work the way he intended.

It backfired entirely, actually.

As Marron just kissed him back and they both ended up completely forgetting about the video game soon after that. Considering they were more preoccupied with something else.

“You call it cheating, I call it strategy.”

“Strategy my ass!” He joked, still grinning.

Marron’s frown turned into a sly grin. If that’s how he wanted to play, fine. She knew exactly what buttons to push. “Fine. I just won’t kiss you, tease you, or anything else. _Ever_ again. How does _that_ sound?”

“N-No, w-wait! I, uh...” Goten gulped. His mouth became dry, the words getting caught in his throat. He really did this time. Was this his worst fear coming true?!

The blonde giggled at his adorable panic-stricken face, satisfied with herself. “That’s what I thought, you big dummy. But still, lucky for you, I don’t think I could ever give this up~” Marron gave him a peck on the cheek again, leaving her boyfriend reeling as she went to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner.

Goten put his head in his hands and let out an audible sigh of relief. _“I don’t think I’ll ever understand girls…_ ”

From across the couch, Pan started giggling. “Uncle Goten did something bad!” She didn’t really get what the big deal about kissy-face was to begin with, but seeing her uncle all flustered like that had Pan tickled pink.

* * *

And finally, the food was ready. Time to eat!

The adults all came out carrying multiple trays and large bowls. The plates and silverware had already been set as the ever-growing Son family all took their seats around the table.

“Wait, Dad’s not here yet.” Chi-Chi said, looking worried. “Do you think he got stuck in the snow?”

“He’ll be here. I can sense his energy. Besides, he’s the Great Ox King! No way some storm is gonna stop him.” Goku confirmed, easing his wife’s worries. He winked at her and Chi-Chi smiled.

And like clockwork, a few minutes later the door swung open. The cold wind blew snow onto the floor of the house, but in came a giant, jolly looking man with a grayish beard. He wore a large red coat and carried lots of presents. “Merry Christmas, everyone!”

Pan gasped, practically standing up in her chair. A large jolly man with a big belly. Red coat. A beard. And carrying presents. That could only mean one thing…

“Santa!!!?”

But she thought she had to be asleep!

Chi-Chi hurried to the door to greet the man. “Dad! You made it!”

“Hi, pumpkin!” Ox King hugged his daughter. “Am I late? Sorry I missed the cooking! Can’t see a thing out there!”

Goku grinned. “You’re just on time. ” He went up to his father-in-law who brought the Saiyan into a big bear hug, followed by doing the same with his two grandchildren.

Pan tilted her head to the side, more than a little confused. “...That’s not Santa?”

“No, honey. It’s your Great Grandpa Ox! You remember him, right?” Videl told her. Pan thought about it for a second, and the name was familiar! Her expression lightened when she remembered. Pan flew over to him and gave him a big hug.

As the adults got Ox King set up, Pan the conversation no mind as she stared at the pile of presents on the floor in awe. She gently tried to shake each box to try to guess what was inside but didn’t have much luck.

“Mama, Papa, can I open them now??” She asked, barely containing her joy.

Gohan and Videl exchanged a look and sighed. “You can open Grandma and Grandpa’s present after dinner. The rest will have to wait ‘till tomorrow morning.”

“Okay!” Pan replied. That was good enough for her!

And so with everyone in attendance, the feast could finally begin.

In typical Saiyan fashion, the Son boys filled their plates far above regular capacity. Little Pan tried to mimic her grandpa and uncle and put as much food on her plate as her little hands could grab.

Krillin did his impression of Yajirobe for the others, especially Pan who never heard it before. 18 spoke of her new job as a school teacher, and Videl’s new case as Satan City’s top detective, with her right hand man Great Saiyaman.

Meanwhile, In record time, Goku finished his plate and went back for more. Goten wasn’t far behind him.

“More please!”

“Me too!”

Father and son respectively said.

“I wants more too!” Pan said, and then remembered the thing to say that her parents taught her. “Um, peas!!”

Chi-Chi smiled. “Of course, angel.” And then turned her gaze to her younger son. “Oh, and Goten, you really should behave yourself in front of your future wife. It’s not polite to eat like that!”

Goten almost did a spit take while Marron flushed red again. ‘ _Future wife._ ’ Marron inwardly gushed at the thought. The idea of marrying Goten is something she wanted since she was a child, even more so once her feelings intensified and they started dating.

Gohan cracked a grin. “Yeah, Goten. Listen to Mom.”

“Not helping!”

Videl lightly slapped Gohan’s arm. “Oh stop. You’re one to talk, aren’t you? I distinctly remember a time when you were the one getting flustered whenever someone brought up our relationship.”

“Well that’s-” Gohan started, trailing off knowing he was caught.

“No excuses. You were a nervous wreck on our first date, remember? You wore your pants inside out!” Videl playfully poked his shoulder. Gohan blushed. He wished he could forget!

Videl just turned to Goten and winked. At least somebody was on his side….

Chi-Chi suddenly gasped. “Oh, I forgot the eggnog! Excuse me for a second.” She got up and went into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a large bottle. She poured a glass for each of the adults, minus Goku and Gohan. Goku didn’t like the taste, but Gohan wanted to try it.

“Don’t give Krillin any!” Goku said, snickering. “You know how he gets!”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I can hold my liquor just fine, thank you very much!” Krillin fired back and everyone laughed again.

“Mom, can I have some?” Gohan asked.

“Absolutely not, mister! You know what happened last time. You dressed up as Saiyaman and put a performance on for everyone! And you have Pan now, you need to be a better influence!” Chi-Chi scolded him, but the smile never left her face.

Gohan hung his head as Goku patted him on the back while Goten snickered. “I’m sorry. I got carried away last time because everyone was having so much fun.”

“I for one loved it.” Videl gushed. “It reminded me of when we were still teenagers~”

“Oh fine, here.” Chi-Chi caved and handed her older son a glass. After a story like that, she couldn’t say no.

When Goten went to reach for the bottle afterward, Chi-Chi gave a stern glare to her younger son that practically screamed ‘don’t even think about it!’

Goten frowned, dejected. Every time he tried that, and every time he failed. And now it was Gohan’s turn to snicker.

Chi-Chi couldn’t help but laugh. Even though they were grown, her sons still had that little brotherly competition.

“Boys will be boys...” Videl said and Chi-Chi nodded in affirmation. Especially her boys.

Krillin took the bottle next. He put too much in his glass and then downed it. “Okay, lisssten up! I haaaave to make an announcement!!” Krillin declared and then hiccuped.

Eighteen sighed. He was such a lightweight. “Here we go…”

So much for holding his liquor, right?

Everyone stopped to listen to him, with various degrees of amusement written all over their faces. Goku most of all. He put down his food to give his best friend his full attention. Oh, he had been waiting for this.

“Oh no, not again....” Marron said with a fearful expression, preparing for the worst. She was already embarrassed by him once. But twice? She’d rather bury her head in the snow outside.

“What’s the matter?”

“When my dad drinks, he gets a little too happy and starts blurting out embarrassing things.”

Krillin cleared his throat and began to speak. “I...I looove my beautiful wife!!”

“Huh?!” Eighteen was caught off guard by his confession as if it were the first time hearing it.

“She’s sooo pretty… And so n-nice… And so cool!” Krillin hiccupped, putting his empty glass on the table. He hiccupped again, his goofy smile only getting larger. “She acts real tough, but… she’s a.. She’s a biiiiig softie! Like a---”

Eighteen covered her husband’s mouth before he could finish, her face turning the same crimson as her daughters did earlier as everyone laughed. “Krillin, s-stop it you idiot! W-We’re in public!”

That idiot, blurting out something so embarrassing like that. She had a reputation to uphold! How was she supposed to come off as cool if people knew her ‘stone cold’ persona was just a big act?! In her own mind though, Eighteen gushed like when they were dating. But she wasn’t about to let anyone know that! In public at least.

“S-Stooop what? The party’s juuust getting started.” Krillin smiled, playing with his wife’s hair and hiccuped again.

Eighteen handed him a glass of water to get him to sober up before he blurted out something else. It didn’t take much to get Krillin loosened up, but he sobered up quickly as well.

Throughout the night, the sound of laughter could be heard coming from a small house deep in the woods. Inside, the room was aglow with the love that is shared between family and friends.

* * *

Dinner wrapped up soon after. Not a single morsel was left over.

“Time for presents!!” Pan said and then plopped down on the carpet in front of the tree,

At the sight of her daughter, Videl’s couldn’t help but feel giddy. She was the same way at Pan’s age, and Pan’s joy was absolutely infectious.

“This is a special present from me and Grandma.” Goku handed his granddaughter a large box. He wrapped his other arm around Chi-Chi and she rested her head on his shoulder. For Chi-Chi, nothing was better than being altogether as a family, watching her granddaughter open a present on Christmas Eve.

Everyone sat around the tree to watch Pan open her gift.

Pan ripped off the wrapping to find a plain white box inside. She curiously stared at it, and even shook it to try to hear what was inside. It didn’t sound like a toy, for one. Hearing nothing, she slowly took off the lid.

Instantly Pan gasped.

It was a small, red martial arts gi with matching belt and wristbands, and small blue fighting shoes.

Pan’s first gi.

“This is the bestest present ever!” Pan’s entire face lit up like a star. “Can I go try it on?”

Pan quite literally flew upstairs with her new gi, returning a few minutes later, still beaming. It fit perfectly! “Look at me, Papa! I look just like Grandpa!”

Pan couldn’t be happier which made Gohan and Videl happy too.

“Oh, Panny, look, there’s something else in here.” Gohan pointed to the red object poking up of extra wrapping paper.

Pan then came face to face with a small red pole inside a sheathe, tied with a fresh rope. “What is this?” She stared at the mysterious item, confused. She liked it; it felt familiar somehow.

“That’s the Power Pole.” Gohan told her.

“Power Pole?”

Goku came over and knelt down, taking it out from its sheath and gently showing it to her. “It used to be my grandpa’s. He gave it to me when I was little. And I took it all over the world looking for the Dragon Balls. I almost lost it a few times, but it always found its way back to me. One way or another. It was only natural to pass it onto you.”

Pan put the Power Pole around her shoulder. With a puff of her cheeks, Pan flexed her muscles. For the first time, Pan felt like a true fighter.

Goku knelt down to be on eye level with her, and held out an open-palmed hand. “Go ahead, give it a shot.”

Pan looked to her father, who nodded. Gohan was so proud of her. Smiling, the toddler punched her grandpa’s hand with such force that it almost felt like it shook the house for a second.

“Yup, she's my granddaughter alright.” Goku grinned, affectionately patting Pan on the head. “She’s got some serious power behind that punch.”

“I bet those presents from Santa won’t top this!” She waved the Power Pole around like a sword. It was best they didn't tell her it could grow just yet.

Pan’s first Christmas Eve was truly a night to remember for them all. And one she would never forget.


End file.
